Enexpected Events Tend to Happen
by sweetshelly
Summary: set after buu gohan and videl are back in highschool.....a space pod lands on earth is this new perswon a friend or enimie?? Gohan and videl find there feelings for eachother...Gh/v
1. Default Chapter

ok well i spent like 2 hours today writing the first chappy to this fanfic and since im a new writer i hope you like it!  
  
  
Enexpected Events Tend to Happen  
Chapter 1: The Farwell/Not all the Saiyan Race is Lost  
  
  
  
  
King Vegeta: "We have to go, and we have to go now!", even though King Vegeta had a stern look on is face the warrior being adressed had to speak up.  
Warrior:"But your majesty......"   
King Vegeta: "I don't want to hear it bardus, my son, your prince is under the hands of freeza. Now go and say fawell to your family in case this battle comes out in a different way then we expect."  
Bardus just stared at his king for a long moment. He hadnt really thought of the possibilitie of not comeing back.After are they were saiyans! One of the most feared species the universe had come to know.He gave his king one last look before he left the room, quikly saying " Yes sir i understand"  
  
  
  
Bardus arrived at his home about ten minutes later and said his goodbyes to his family. Even though there was a good chance that the saiyans would win the battle to freeza, Bardus had a feeling that something wa going to go wrong and he would never see his family again. It was saddening to Bardus and he couldnt bare to see his wife crying the way she was. It was most hard for him to say goodbye to his daughter Katrina. He hadn't ever been able to spend time with her during her life and she was now already 13 years old.And even though Katrina herself hated her father for neglecting her,she still cryed when saying goodbye.He left his family crying about a half an hour later, his wife and daughter in tears, and set of to report to king vegeta.  
(I geuss you all know what the outcome is of the battle. planet explodes, saiyan race destroyed blah blah blah ext.)  
  
  
After the explosion of planet Vegeta, Freeza, nor did anyone else, notice the small saiyan space pod flying towards a far off galaxy to a planet called BarBareika. Inside contained a small girl at about the age of 13 and her name was Katrina. Katrina lay in a tight ball inside the pod crying.  
  
" Why didnt she come too?!? There was enough room but she just had to wait for daddy!", she sniffled and thought of her father and oh he couldnt believe how much she missed him already. She let out a small shriek of all the pain she was feeling at that moment and then continued sobbing. " I dont like being alone!" she exclaimed after a few moments. It was true, she never had, even just being alone in her room annoyed her. The site of planet Vegeta exploding, with her father and mother on it, was still in her mind and was now making her feel even more alone!   
  
She balled her fists and started to pound and the metal she was lying on. She pounded and pounded until she drew blood to her nukles. She didnt even realize it untill they started to throb with pain. She let out a light curse and got up off the ground. " Well momma got me outta Freezas way so i could survive, and I'd hate to dissapoint her with my stupidity!"  
  
She looked around the pod trying to spot a bathroom or kitchen area where she could wash up, but couldnt find one of either. She cursed again and just decided to rip off a piece of clothe from her pants. She wraped the cloth tightly around her fingers. After making sure her hand had stopped bleeding, she decided to investigate her the new home she would have untill she reached her destinion. Just then a thought occured to her, THERE WAS NO KITCHEN! that meant no FOOD. A growing saiyan needed food! and lots of it too. She was ready to vomit with the thought of never being able to eat. She was about to pass out with the feeling of nausea but suddenly noticed a red light flashing on the dash board of the ship.  
  
" What the hell is that?"  
  
As she got closer, she was startled to hear an alarm start to go off. Once at the Dashboard she was startled to see a sign reading " Incomeing Object". Okay now she was starting to panic! She didnt know what to do! Her mother had only told her the basics and had told her that nothing would go wrong.She was about to just give up and get the emergency pod ready when the space craft colided with something and she decided to faint instead.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
" Think we should wake him? " A short blonde headed girl whispered.  
  
"Huh?!?........Oh yeah of coarse we should" a raven haired girl answered in response to her friend. The were just about to wake the young teen boy beside them when............  
  
"GIRLS!" a mans voice echoed through the room. " Is there something you would like to explain to the class?"  
  
" Well um......er...nothing of any concern sir". the blonde answerd.  
  
"Well girls I hope this doesnt continue because I hate it when students, that won't add up to anything, waste my time!"  
  
"Now sir i really dont appreciate that!" the raven haired girl retorted.  
  
"Well i think that you shou..............", Just then he caught something in the corner of his eye. At first he didnt believe what he saw until he took a second look," Is my best student sleeping in class?" He stood there staring at the boy, looking dumbfounded.  
  
"SON GOHAN!! Get up and explain just what you are doing!"He voice was so loud the class actually had to plug thier ears.  
  
Gohans eyes shot open. At first his vision was blurry, but then everything came into focus." uh, hi there sir is anything the matter?" Gohan asked the teacher. It was so utterly amazing how he could ask such stupid questions with suh innocence!  
  
"Whats the matter? I"LL TELL YOU WHATS THE MATTER! You were just sleeping in class! Now tell me Mr. Son is my class so utterly boring it causes you to sleep?"  
  
The young teen just stared at him a few moments before he answered, " Yes sir it is".  
  
The teacher looked dumbfounded again.  
  
"Mr.Son will you please pack your things and head to the office! I think its a good idea that we phone your parents and report to them you education means nothing to you!"  
  
Gohan packed up all his books and got his homework. Right before leaving the raven haired girl slipped a note into his hand.  
He gave her a nod and left the room.he made his why done the many hallways to the office not expecting what he saw. Standing in the doorway to the principles office stood his mother and father. It seemed they had just finished talking to the principle themselves. Gohan felt very nervous especially with the look his mother had on her face! As soon as Chi Chi saw Gohan her expression changed from bad to worse. She slowly walked up to him and as soon as she was close enough she grabbed his arm in her lethal deathgrip and pulled him out the office doors. All Gohan could do was hope for the best, for he knew what was going to happen next.  
  
"Son Gohan what is it i've taught you all these years? NOTHING?? What were you doing sleeping in class? That is not acceptable young man! I just................" Gohan just blocked her out. He couldn't stand to hear her nag right now. He looked to his dad for help, but goku just shrugged and mouthed it would be no good.Chi Chi went on and on and on until the bell rang and even then she was reluctant to let him go." This is not over Son Gohan! I will still be having a nice chat with you after school! " Gohan got a horrific look on his face as Chi Chi left the the school still scowling. He hated it when his mother acted like this! She always over exagerated everything! Just then two words jumped into Gohans head, its lunch! Gohan had totally forgotten! He quikly raced to the other side of the school and to his locker. He threw his books into it and grabbed a capsule out of his book bag and was about to leave for the cafeterria when some one tapped his shoulder. He turned around and immediatly he forgot all his worries. There standing in front of him was Videl.  
  
" Hey Gohan sorry erasa and i didnt wake you up sooner" She waited and waited but got no answer from Gohan. " Hello anybody home?GOHAN!" she was getting a little annoying that he wasn't saying a thing back. She could feel her face heating up. Gohan was just staring at her.   
  
** He looks kinda cute when he's like that though** Videl thought when Gohan still didn't answer. ** Wait one minute! What the fuck am i thinking? I dont like gohan like that do i.............NO**  
  
"Gohan! Hello someone is trying to talk to you!", Videl was about to say it again when Gohan suddenly shook his head and replied, "Sorry Videl, And thats ok i would have probably gotten in trouble either way." He then gave her the famous Son grin and started out down the hall to find somewhere to eat.Videl quikly followed after him. They made thier way down the hall and to the cafeterria. As they walked in they noticed that Erasa and Sharpner were already and had saved them seats. They sat down and gohan immediatly opened his capsule to reveal a meal big enough to feed thirty people! Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl watched in awe as gohan started to shove all he could of his meal into his throte.  
  
" Even after all the time we have known mountain boy i still cant believe he eats so much!" Sharpner declared before starting to eat his own lunch. Videl and Erasa were suprised to see that Gohan didn't react to the statement sharpner made about him. But they quikly forgot that thought when Gohan stopped eating and glared at Sharpner.Now they knew they were in for a show.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A dark haired male looked at the dashboard of his pod.He couldnt believe his mother had talked him into going on this mission! he needed to be with her. She was very ill and it worried him.Suddenly a blue screen to his right started to flash. He quikly pushed it and a blue haired woman about age 17 with pale grey eyes appeared on the screen.  
  
" Why hello Bardus, how is everything going?"  
  
" Good so far. I am nearing the planet and you were right, there are some pretty high ki levels on this planet you call earth. I just hope i make it on time!." he said this with a frown.  
  
" No Bardus don't act like that you will get there on time and you will make sure of that! If i know you you will stop it nothing to make sure you family and friends are safe.Just please don't forget that you do have psycic ability and can use it at your disposal. The enimie is closing in fast and unless you reach earth in time our planet will be destroyed."  
  
"I know I know! I'll do my best not to let you guys all down! Now earth is really close, i want you send my mother my love and tell her take care.Bye."  
  
"No Bardus wai....." But Bardus had already pushed the blue screen and was looking out the pod window.  
  
"I won't let you down mother!" He whispered silently to himself before goin for a quik nap.  
  
  
  
  
Well R&R and tell me what you think! i hope you liked it and i assure all those Gh/v fans it will get better. I already have another chappy in mind but i might not put it out it all depends on how many REVIEWS I get! 


	2. Arivval of BardusHelp me Gohan

Well I hope your all happy! I spent the whole night writting this chappy.but anyways no dissin my work!. If you dis me i'll diss back!!Aight! But anyways hope you like this and ill come out with a new chappy A.S.A.P.Oh yea this is takeing place after buu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Enexpected Events Tend to Happen  
Chapter 2:Arivval of Bardus/The fight  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was fourth period and Videl hated fourth period! It wasn't so much the class, it was the teacher! He had always been a real jerk towards Videl and she had always had to put up with it. Once inside her classroom she ran up to the fifth row and sat beside erasa.  
  
  
"Hey Erasa whats up?" Videl asked while trying to sort out all the books in her bag.When her young blonde headed friend didnt answer Videl knew something was wrong.She eyed her for a second then went on," Erasa is anybody home?" Erasa's head turned to Videl and replied." Did you see Gohan today?!?"  
  
"Well.....no but why do you ask?"  
  
Because..well you'll see he should be in class any minute.", Just as she said that Gohan walked though the classroom door, and Videl was surprised.It wasnt the same gohan she remembered from this morning.Instead of his usual baggy shirt and pants with that ugly orange vest,it was something altogether different.He was wearing a pair of somewhat baggy navy blue shorts and a white muscle shirt, showing off all his well toned muscles.Videl was in awe of Gohan.She was basicly drooling.Gohan just made his way to his spot beside Erasa and gave Videl a smile while saying, " Hey Vid how are you?", It was a repeat of this morning except this time it wasn't Gohan that wasn't answering it was Videl.,"Vid?"  
  
At that moment the teacher walked into the classroom and hushed the class for thier next lesson." Now class open your books to page 199, we have alot to do today and i hope you all reviewed page 198 because there will be a test on it!" At this the whole class moaned and opened thier books.**I guess I'll just wait until later to see whats up with her**  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Yes only five minutes until landing!", Bardus exclaimed as he looked out the pod window. To him earth looked like a really peaceful planet but if that was true how was there such strong fighters? **They had to become this strong to fight off something** Bardus thought while looking at all earths oceans,**It sure does seem like a beautiful planet! I wonder if it is as beautiful as albainia?Well...** Bardus's thoughts were cut short when he saw that the blue screen was blinking again.he quikly pushed it and it revieled that same blue haired beauty.  
  
"Bardus are you almost there? Your mother is getting more ill by the second and the enimie is closing in fast!"She said this with a horrific look upon her face,"Please bardus you have to be fast!"  
  
"I only have four minutes until landing. I'll make it in time I wont give up!" the girl just smiled and proceeded in saying, " Now thats the Bardus our people have come to know and love.Our beloved prince never gives up!"Bardus gave her a lopsided smile and shook his head.," Thats the problem,Olivia,everyone thinks that since im the prince i can do almost any thing......."A tear slid down his cheek.He knew this was going to be a hard job, even before he accepted it.But he also knew that it wasn't in his blood to give up easily.Olivia gave him a concerned look," Bardus I should leave and care for your mother but please dont get sloppy on us. You should probably buckle up for the landing you only have like three minutes left."Bardus shook his head in agreement and said goodbye."I won't let you down mom"He said subconciously to himself."Well landing time!"  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
They were about half way into the lesson when the teacher noticed that non of the female students attention was on him, but directed at Gohan."Gohan would you kindly put on a sweatshirt or something! I like the females attention on me this lesson, not you." Gohan flushed and replid,"Yes sir may i go to my locker and get one?"  
  
"Yes of coarse but do hurry"Witth that said Gohan was out of his chair and racing out the door.He got to his locker about 2 minutes later and grabbed his sweatshirt.He was about to leave wen he felt something. Something very strange."Who's ki level is that?"He could feel it closing in on earth.**Please don't be another majin buu!**Gohan thought franticly as he struggled with to put his sweatshirt over his head.  
  
"Well,well,well.It looks like mountain boy has some muscles after all!"It was Sharpner,"Boy Gohan i never would have thought!You really should join the boxing club."  
  
"Um.......maybe ill think about ok." Gohan really didn't want to talk with Sharpner right now.What he wanted to do was sneak out of school and find the person the ki belonged to."Ya know Sharpner I really should be going.......um bye!" With that Gohan was racing down the hall and towards the roof.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
5-4-3-2-1...........BOOM."Landing Successful" Rang through the pod over and over.Bardus had finally got there!He couldn't believe it, he was actually there. And earth was as beautiful as he had expected. Green grass, animals and lots of them.A little baby dragon walked slowly up to him and sniffed. Bardus smiled and was thankful then of his albainian blood.It was his albainian blood that drew animals to him without fear of getting hurt. And Bardus loved animals! He looked at his surroundings and decided it was a nice area to stay. He would keep his pod here, it seemed like it was a sucluded are away from the humans for it looked like a man had never even touched it! He was about to walk back into his pod when he felt strong ki level soaring his way.He lightly pushed the baby dinosaur out of the way and got ready in case the stranger wanted a fight.About two seconds later a teenager with jet black hair came into view.Bardus inspected him closely.He was sure it was one of the ki's that Olivia had wanted him to make contact with. He just hoped that his first encounter was a good one though.  
  
  
  
Gohan looked Bardus over carefully. Bardus had black hair, was very pale with grey eyes. He was quite tall too.Gohan figured about 6'2.Bardus took a hesitant step forward and offered Gohan a handshake.Gohan looked down at his hand and shook his head."Who are you,and what do you want?"Gohan said with a stern voice.Bardus looked at him a little confused then said,"My name is Bardus and I come from the planet albainia."Gohan stared at the ground."What are your intentions?"  
  
  
"Well I......."His sentence was cut short as a knee conected with his upper jaw.Bardus wasn't on guard,so he was thrown to the ground by the attack.He sat up and stared at a young girl about the age of the other boy he was talking to.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Gohan watched closely as Videl had kicked Bardus in the jaw.He couldn't believe how much power Videl had gotten since he had started training her. It was unbelievable!Gohan was about to tell her to stop when Bardus got up and punched Videl square in the gut.Then proceded in picking her up and throwing her into a tree. Now Gohan wasn't just scared for Videl but now he was convinced Bardus wasn't as gentle as he had assumed.He was also very angry!Gohan could feel himself powering up and yet he didnt stop himself.He could see Bardus was amazed at his power and a small smile formed on his lips."How dare you touch her!"Bardus had by then started backing into his ship.He hadnt known that this boy was so strong.Right as Bardus was about to make a run for it a thought came into mind.He remembered Olivia's words and a thought came to mind.Now he knew exactly what to do.He stood his ground and stared at Gohan with great concentration.  
  
  
**Gohan can you hear me?"He watched as gohans facial expression turned from a scowl to a look of pure innocence and confusion."What! who said that?"Gohan looked around but didn't notice anybody in the area.**I did!**   
  
"Wha....?Where are you?"He looked around again.Bardus gave him a funny expression and now Gohan knew exactly who had been talking to him.  
  
**It's him thats talking to me through my mind!Maybe i should talk to him but......NO! He hurt Videl and now he is going to pay!** Gohan quikly charged at Bardus with great speed and agility and punched bardus in the same place he had punched Videl."There like how it feels!" Gohan went to punch Bardus again but this itime Bardus was ready and blocked it."Please boy i need your help my........."Gohan punched him again.Bardus lay on the ground stunned.Gohan charged at Bardus again but suddenly stopped.Bardus looked at him in confusion then noticed what Gohan had been looking at.  
  
  
"What? You don't like my tail?"Gohan still just stared. By this time he had powered down."Do you like to stare?"  
  
  
Gohan then turned his head to stare at Bardus's face. " Leave and never come back!"  
  
"But Gohan.....please I need your help!"  
  
  
"Get you help somewhere else!I am leaving now and i hope you do to."With that said Gohan carefully picked up Videl and flew off.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
**That guy was strong. I don't know how Videl is even still breathing after a punch like that.**He looked down at Videl who was peacfully sleeping in his arms.he lightly brushed a piece of her hair out of her eyes expecting her to keep on sleeping but was wrong. Right as he did that Videl's eyes shot open and tried to bring in her surroundings."Gohan is that yo....."Videl yelled out in pain. She couldn't even make the slightest movement without screaming. It just hurt so much!"Videl just stay calm and try not to make any movements. I'm taking you to the hospital right now" Videl lightly closed he eyes and decided to enjoy the moment of being in Gohans arms as it lasted.**I could get use to this! Even if i am in excutiating pain i dont care!I wish i could do this alot more often.........but no Gohan doesn't like me that way!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay so Review and tell me what you think! and give me ideas on what you want to happen next! 


End file.
